Melodía Escocesa
by Three Swords
Summary: La música se convierte, para dos personas, en la única forma de comunicar los sentimientos más profundos. Creado para GF2010
1. Olvido

**Olvido**

_Cual susurro inquieto en mi memoria,_  
><em>presto aparece tu recuerdo.<em>  
><em>Ardiente llama que mi pecho inflama<em>  
><em>de añoranza, desdicha y desconsuelo.<em>

_No hay tiempo, ni distancia que borren tu mirada_  
><em>que me hacía vibrar con amorosa flama<em>  
><em>Ni existen palabras que describan prestas<br>la tristeza que inunda los rincones de mi alma._

_Cada día que pasa es una ácida gota_  
><em>que corroe el santuario donde tu imagen descansa<em>  
><em>cada vez que miro el cielo las nubes me recuerdan<em>  
><em>el lugar donde encontraste tu última morada.<em>

_La soledad me abriga en las noches sin luna_  
><em>la melancolía abre en mí una perpetua llaga<em>  
><em>Mi espíritu se agita envuelto la tormenta<em>  
><em>De saber perdida la última esperanza.<em>

_No quisiera llegar al final de mi camino_  
><em>Sin volver a sentir lo que es la calma.<em>  
><em>Pero borrarte de mi ser es tan difícil<em>  
><em>Que sólo tu nombre pronuncio en mis plegarias.<em>


	2. Música en el viento, parte I

Ella le escucha tocar la familiar melodía tradicional, perdida en la tristeza que aún embarga su alma de cuando en cuando. Por supuesto, él no sabe que ella está ahí, compartiendo su dolor, percibiendo el momento exacto en que su mente y su música conjuran al pasado a hacerse presente, transportándolos a ambos a instantes mucho más felices que el ahora.

Puede sentirlo, de la misma forma en que sus manos aferran el único recuerdo material que sobrevivió a la tragedia. Siente cómo él se transporta hasta el cielo y desciende en picada hacia la tierra; sin temor a la muerte, sin mayor preocupación que contemplar las nubes y el azul profundo del infinito horizonte que se extiende ante sus ojos.

¿Acaso es eso lo que jamás comprenderá? ¿Acaso es tal cosa, lo que aquel que ya partió siempre quiso decirle? Se pregunta, sintiendo cómo el familiar dolor de la soledad se apacigua al sonido de las melancólicas notas. Tal vez jamás lo sabrá, porque ella no tiene alas para volar.

Al menos, él posee la belleza de cada nota de la gaita para alcanzar el cielo y saludarle. Ella no. Y sabe que su llanto no puede subir demasiado alto, porque apenas alcanza para sollozar en el silencio de su habitación, lejos de testigos que no comprenden la melancolía que aún permanece arraigada en cada fibra de su solitario corazón.

Transcurren ya dos años desde el día en que la tumba fue grabada con el nombre que ambos recuerdan. Dos años en que, mes tras mes, ella le encuentra: siempre el mismo día, siempre a la misma hora, arrancando a la gaita plañideros sonidos que reflejan el dolor insuperable de la irreparable pérdida.

El no sabe que ella también está allí, porque permanece cada vez en la parte superior de la colina desde donde se avista el camposanto; mientras que el escondite perfecto que ella ha encontrado también tiene que ver con una cima algo diferente: la rama más alta del árbol, que le protege de ojos curiosos con su espeso follaje.

Inesperadamente la melodía cambia, haciéndose tan ligera como la brisa vespertina que hace crujir las pesadas ramas del roble que custodia las tumbas familiares. Los sonidos se transforman, como por arte de magia, convirtiendo la tristeza en serenidad y la congoja en esperanza. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero es así. Nunca antes él lo ha hecho de esa forma. En ninguna otra ocasión sus notas han revelado otra cosa que ausencia y rabia. Sin embargo, hoy es distinto.

Ella siente entonces el milagro que el sonido conjura en su propio interior. Se descubre diciendo adiós a las sombras y recibiendo ansiosa la intensa e inextinguible luz que guiará su incierto caminar de cada día. Por primera vez en dos años su mirada se dirige al cielo sin temor, ni angustia y, por única ocasión consigue escuchar el póstumo mensaje conducido por la brisa: Él habita en ese cielo, y algún día, ella también podrá ir a donde se encuentra.


	3. Música en el viento, parte II

Sus manos ejecutan, algo inseguras, las pisadas sobre el instrumento. Teme equivocarse, haber olvidado la melodía que solía ser su favorita antes de que todo sucediera. Antes de que la muerte le golpeara el rostro dos veces, arrebatándole lo más preciado; lo único que había aprendido a reconocer como constante en su agitada y solitaria existencia desprovista de calidez familiar.

Es esa la primera pieza complicada que aprendió completa, y su esfuerzo había impresionado incluso a la tía Aloy, quien solía convocarlo al salón durante las reuniones, alejándolo de la zona de los niños, para que entretuviera a sus aristocráticos invitados.

Sin embargo, en aquellos lejanos días no temía equivocarse tanto como teme hacerlo en ese instante. Y tal cosa se debe a que en verdad desea ejecutar a la perfección el tradicional himno a la vida en la planicie: un complicado solo compuesto por su tío segundo, quien fuera gaitero mayor del laird hasta el último día de su vida.

Los recuerdos lo invaden, alejando su aprehensión y dando a sus dedos y aliento la fluidez necesaria para que la melodía se transforme en algo más que música y lleve también, como regalo intangible, una parte de su alma a aquella silenciosa acompañante con quien comparte el dolor de la ausencia y el desconcierto por la tragedia inesperada que ha cambiado sus vidas.

Hace dos años que ambos acuden al mismo sitio, ambos al mismo tiempo, cada cual permaneciendo en el lugar elegido mientras la tristeza fluye desde sus corazones hacia la tumba; una tumba que, bien saben, jamás ha contenido ningún fragmento del ausente, pero que ha sido erigida como evidencia indiscutible de su absurda partida.

Ella no puede saber que él sabe que se encuentra ahí, vigilándole desde la rama del roble, semioculta por el espeso follaje, pero visible de cualquier manera. El cómo ha reunido ella el valor para trepar a ese árbol tan enorme es algo que siempre le sorprende en demasía y al mismo tiempo le intriga. No es cosa corriente verla demostrar tal coraje y decisión. Sin duda, es una mujer fuera de lo común; tal y como aquélla con quien aún sueña en ocasiones.

El siente también la magia presente en la brisa. Y, desde el lejano roble, las vibraciones llegan hacia él, hablándole de la resolución que se ha apoderado del alma femenina: es tiempo de dejar partir lo que ya no está; es hora de retomar el ritmo jubiloso de la vida. El comprende, ahora por fin, el mensaje que su hermano se ha empeñado en transmitirle desde el cielo: debe recorrer su propio camino antes de alcanzarle ahí. Curiosamente, es la primera vez también, que comprende a cabalidad, el mensaje de su melodía escocesa favorita.

Su tío tenía razón: si dejas a tu alma seguir a la música, ella te conducirá hasta donde se encuentra tu verdadero hogar.


	4. Brisa Celestial

_**Un año después:**_

No se puede trepar a un roble llevando puesto un vestido como ese; así que ella permanece a su lado, contemplándole mientras sus manos ejecutan la especial melodía que cobra vida por primera vez. Se ha empeñado en crearla, de la misma manera en que se empeñó en conquistarla, venciendo sus naturales recelos respecto a una incomprendida lealtad.

No es una despedida, ni un lamento; sino un profundo agradecimiento al destino lo que ahora los reúne ahí, en ese día tan especial para los dos. Jamás habría sido posible sin él, que les cuida desde el cielo y les sonríe con la brisa, comunicándoles de mil formas, en cada pequeña y silenciosa ráfaga, lo complacido que está de verlos juntos, de saber que las sombras se han ido y que el futuro aparece revestido de luz.

Ella está feliz, por ella misma, por él, por todo cuanto ha sucedido en esos intensos meses en los que el destino pareció empeñado en indicarle el camino que ese día ha emprendido.

No ha sido fácil dejar atrás falsas pretensiones y erróneas ideas, guardar silencio respecto al despertar de su alma, en afán de proteger la fragilidad emocional de aquella a quien considera todavía su amiga. Tampoco ha sido sencillo admitir que le ama y reconocer que su corazón tiene sitio para él y para el futuro, en vez de permanecer dormido y anestesiado en el dolor de lo inexistente y de los arruinados sueños truncados.

Él también está feliz, por él mismo y por todo cuanto ha enfrentado en ese tiempo en su desesperado esfuerzo por construir un destino que verdaderamente le satisficiera y que no le aprisionara en el confín del mero deber.

No ha sido fácil aprender, dejar de lado culpas y lástima, guardar silencio respecto a sus sentimientos en afán de ocasionar el menor daño posible a aquella a quien jamás consiguió amar. Tampoco ha sido sencillo confesarle a ella su amor y convencerla de que su corazón le pertenece y que el futuro sólo es posible a su lado. Porque los sueños sólo son realidad cuando se comparten; porque no existe nada más bello que caminar juntos en una misma dirección.

La melodía fluye, transportando en el viento un mensaje que llega hasta el mismo cielo haciendo sonreír a todos cuantos habitan en él, especialmente... a aquel que jamás estuvo en la tumba.


End file.
